Lemonade Mouth: Someday
by love2becrazy31
Summary: Takes place after Wen and Olivia's fight.  Wen does some thinking and realizes he IS lucky. WenxOlivia


"I did it for you.. you JERK!" Olivia screamed at me. I just stared at her, not really knowing what to say.

In a quieter voice she repeated herself "I did it for you…" Olivia jumped on her bike and rode away before I could even register what she had just told me.

I stood there staring after her retreating form. Why was I such a thoughtless idiot? I decided to head home and maybe blow off some steam before I tried to talk to Olivia.

At first, I just went to my room and tried to play off some of my feelings on the piano, but I couldn't focus. My thoughts kept going back to Olivia and the way she looked at me while we were talking. There was one word that came to mind- disappointed. But why?

I decided I was going to do something I haven't since Sydney moved in- horseback ride. I went outside, got the horse ready, and took off. The wind whipping throw my short, red hair felt good. I felt weightless, like I was flying through the air. I kicked the horse in the side, wanting him to move faster. He did as I wished and suddenly I was going faster than I ever had. Everything was erased from my mind, thoughts about Sydney, Olivia, the band, and school disappeared. The only thing I could focus on was the trail ahead of me. A ways in front of me, I saw my destination. I pulled on the reigns telling the horse to slow down and come to a stop.

I jumped off and led the horse to a tree where I tied it up. Then I went and stood in front of the place I hadn't been to since my mother left, a lake. A jumble of memories flooded my mind. I saw my mom and dad swimming with me in the lake. I could see my mom shoving an ice-cream cone in my dad's face while I laughed. I remembered when my mom and dad took me here to tell me that I was going to be a bi g brother. I remembered all the fun, loving memories. Those were the happy days; the times I longed for more than anything. That was when I had a family.

I suppose that I still do have a family. My dad loves me more than anything. I know he cares about me and my feelings. But why doesn't he understand that Sydney isn't right for him? That my mom was the only woman for him.

I sat down, and stuck my legs into the water. The cool water immediately soothed me. I missed the lake. I wondered why I couldn't come down to it after mom left. Probably because it held to many memories. I missed my mom more than words could tell. I can only imagine how Olivia must feel. At least my mom is alive, and even though she wasn't my favorite person I had Sydney too. After my dad had announced that Sydney and him were getting married I was mad, maybe even furious. I had gone to my room and stayed there for hours, even skipping dinner. But, Sydney came up and knocked at the door asking if she could come in and talk. Of course I said no, she didn't really respond to me but I heard her put down something and leave. I later looked outside my door to see that it was a plate of food.

I stood up. I realized that I'm lucky. Luckier than I would ever hope to be. And one thing was for sure. I _needed_ to apologize to Olivia. Right away. I took out my phone and sent Olivia a quick text.

_Liv,_

_We really need to talk. I'm sorry about before. Meet me at my house around 5? There's something I need to show you. _

_Wen _

As much as I hoped she would respond right away I didn't expect her to. So you could imagine my shock when my phone vibrated a few minutes after I sent the text. She responded!

_Alright I'll see you around 5. _

_Olivia _

I did a little fist pump in the air and then went to get my horse. There was a lot to get done before Olivia came over.

"Wen, where are we going?" Olivia asked me.

"You'll see" I smiled. Hopefully she would love what she was about to see.

"I hope we get there soon, I think I'm going to be sick." She said, her voice seeming tense and nervous.

I couldn't help but disagree with her. I was loving the position we were in. We were riding my horse, me in front guiding him, her sitting behind me with her arms wrapped tightly around my stomach and her head digging into my back. It was a miracle I got her on the horse; she wasn't a fan of riding.

We finally arrived and I pulled on the reigns, making the horse stop.

" Finally!" Olivia said, seeming relieved.

I jumped off the horse first and then offered Olivia my hand.

"Don't let me fall Wen"

"Never." I replied giving her a smile. She was adorable trying to get off the horse. After failing to get off the horse on her own I decided to take things into my own hands- literally.

"Hold on tight Olivia." I said as I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her off the horse and onto the ground. I didn't take my hands away and let them on her waist. The two of us stared into each other's eyes and I thought that I had never seen such a gorgeous girl in my life.

Olivia finally realized our position and said "I could have gotten off on my own, you know."

I chuckled removing my hands off her waist "Sure you could've"

I took her hand in mine and interlaced our fingers. I felt my face turn bright red so I quickly looked away from Olivia and started leading her towards the lake.

I heard a little gasp. And I looked at her.

"Wen, this is gorgeous"

I had set up a blanket with a picnic basket and decorated the dock with little lights and a radio. I would take all the credit but Sydney helped me.

"So are you."

I realized what I had just said and mentally slapped myself for it. Stupid emotions, I thought.

Olivia blushed and lightly squeezed my hand. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything.

We sat down and ate the food talking about school, and the band, and what we thought of Mo and Scott's relationship. We both agreed it wouldn't last and Mo would realize that Charlie was really the better guy for her.

"So about earlier, I feel awful I'm so sorry I blew up at you Wen. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut." Olivia said as she looked at me.

"Liv, you don't need to apologize. I do. I was a jerk. I completely didn't even think about you and your feelings. I came down here earlier, after our fight. I thought for a long time. I realized that Sydney will never be a replacement for my mom. But she cares about me and my sister, a lot. I'm lucky to have her and my dad. She makes my dad happy, something that my mom couldn't do. I should be grateful for her. My relationship isn't perfect with her yet. But it's getting there… and it's mostly because of you. Thank you Liv. I don't know what I would do without you."

Olivia looked at me and smiled. She looked like she was about to say something then decided against it. She just reached for my hand and interlocked our fingers. I could feel myself turning red.

'Somebody' started to play on the radio. I looked at Olivia and decided to be a little brave.

"Can I have this dance?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Why I would be honored."

I put my hands on her waist, liking the way I felt when I touched her.

She put her hands around my neck and stepped closer to me. We swayed gently to the music. I thought of all the good times I had with Olivia. I loved her. I had to tell her.

"Wen", Olivia said breaking my thoughts, "I depend on you for everything. You're an amazing friend. I hope you know that"

My heart broke on the word 'friend'. I was a friend, not anything more. I had to remember that. But as I danced with her, 'friend' just did not seem like the right word to describe our relationship.

Daringly I pulled her closer to me, up against my chest. I was afraid she was going to pull away, but instead she snuggled into me. And said "I wish we could stay like this forever."

I smiled and whispered "me too"

Even after the song ended we stayed close together. Moving and swaying to the songs that played after.

Someday my relationship with Sydney would be better. And someday I would tell Olivia that I loved her. Both these things would happen that I was sure of.

Hope you enjoyed the story (:  
>Feedback is always welcomed. Thinking about writing a sequel to this, but it depends on if people want it.<br>haha just a little thing while i was wokring on this i was listening to the Lemonade mouth Soundtrack (:


End file.
